My Husband is a Nine-tailed Demon Fox
by Czarmagne
Summary: Due to some reason, Sakura needed to go inside the Forest of Death which was rumored that a mythical beast was dwelling. People who entered it wasn't able to come back home and were believed to be eaten by the monster. But instead of being the beast's lunch, Sakura ended as its… wife?
1. Chapter 1: Forest of Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forest of Death**

Fire country was a huge nation. People were blessed with abundant natural resources which they mostly get from the woods which covered a large amount of the land. But not all forests served as the source of their lives, because there was one that was taking away lives of those who entered it, the "Forest of Death".

Forest of Death was huge woodland which was located at the village of Konoha. It was rumored to be the home for a mythical beast. People who entered the forest wasn't able to come back home and were believed to became the beast's lunch. However, there were people who didn't believe the tale and one of them was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura was a beautiful sixteen year old girl with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes which sparked with courage. She was a freshman in KonohaHigh School and currently residing at the village with her beloved mother, Mebuki Haruno. She was just an infant when her father, Kizashi Haruno, passed away due to an accident, leaving her mother to be the only one to raise her. Mebuki was strict, yet cheerful and loving mother. She was a simple village dress maker and she was working hard for the two of them, especially since Sakura was on her high school now.

Sakura gripped the strap of her huge cream backpack as she stared at the Forest of Death's entrance, remembering why she should go inside it….

* * *

Sakura just arrived on their small home from school and found her mother, Mebuki, lying unconscious at their kitchen with an unusual high temperature. She didn't waste any minute and took her mother to the village hospital. Yet, the doctor said they cannot find anything wrong with her mother and her temperature will eventually return to normal so they immediately discharged her. Sakura was not satisfied with the result so she decided to consult the village shaman, Lady Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade was a beautiful busty woman with blond locks that was tied in two pigtails. She was known for her miraculous healing which was rumored to cure people who cannot be healed by modern medicine. But due to her strange healing ability, not to mention her undying youthful appearance, some people believed that she was using some dark magic and started to avoid her. Sakura had barely seen her, since the latter hardly went out of her house, yet she was aware that the blond woman was a nice person. Lady Tsunade was an old friend of her mother. She once cured Sakura's sickness when she was a child and she was sure that she will also treat her mother.

That day, Sakura went to Lady Tsunade's abode, a small house distant from the other houses, nearby the Forest of Death. She was greeted by a woman with a short black hair with a piglet in her arms. The woman was Lady Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune and the little pig was Tonton, Lady Tsunade's pet. Shizune informed Sakura that the shaman was not around that time, but as her apprentice, she tried to help the pinkette and checked on Mebuki's condition.

"How is she?" Sakura asked worriedly after Shizune looked at her mother.

The black haired woman frowned. "I'm sorry, but her case is beyond my knowledge. Only Lady Tsunade could heal her. In fact, we just had a patient similar to your mother's case and Lady Tsunade was out to gather the ingredients for the cure to her illness."

The pinkette's spirit was lifted upon hearing that. So Lady Tsunade could really help her mother. "When will Lady Tsunade come back?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Honestly, I don't know… She's been gone for a week," Shizune answered anxiously.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "A week? Where did she go to be out for that long?" The shaman's apprentice seemed to be uncomfortable with her question. "Shizune?"

"W-well she's … she went to a forest to find the ingredients."

"Oh, no wonder she's been gone for so long. Maybe she's at a far away land since there's no other forest that was near Konoha, except for the Forest of Death." Shizune flinched visibly at the mention of the said forest which made Sakura grew suspicious. "She couldn't be on that forest, right? They say that no one could ever get out of that forest, dead or alive."

The older woman burst into tears upon hearing her last sentence and even Tonton wailed.

The pinkette panicked on their reaction. She rushed to Shizune's side to soothe her. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about her. She had never been out at the forest this long before. "

Sakura's eyes widen. "So she's really at the Forest of Death? And what do you mean she had never been out at the forest this long before? She has been able to enter and exit the Forest of Death?"

Shizune's face went horrified. "W-what are you saying? I-I didn't say that she's at THAT forest, did I?"

"No, you didn't. But… you're reaction told it when I mentioned the forest. So please tell me the truth. I need to know where Lady Tsunade is. My mother needs her," Sakura pleaded.

Shizune stared at her, contemplating whether to tell her the truth or not. Defiantly, she sighed. "I guess, nothing would change whether I tell you where she is or not. But can you promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone what I will tell you?"

Sakura eagerly nodded.

"Well… you're right. She's at the Forest of Death." The pinkette's eyes widen but before she could ask further questions, the black haired woman continued. "And believe it or not, she has been there couple of times before and she was able to get out alive. It used take only a day for her to gather ingredients there for her medicines… that's why I'm worried right now."

Sakura was amazed at the first part of what she heard. But she frowned at the older woman's last sentence. "Don't worry, Shizune, She's been at the forest many times before, right? I know she's alright."

Shizune forced a smile. "I really hope so."

The room fell silent, only the sound of Mebuki's heavy breathing could be heard.

Sakura eyed her mother worriedly. Her condition was getting worse and they didn't have any idea when will Lady Tsunade be back. An idea popped on her head. "I could go look for Lady Tsunade there. Forest of Death isn't really deadly since she could go in and out there, right?"

Shizune looked at her outrageously. "Of course it's deadly! The rumors are all true, Sakura. There's a beast living out there! Lady Tsunade told me that she had seen it."

"Really? How come she could navigate the forest?"

The apprentice frowned. "I don't know either. But she told me to never enter the forest because it's dangerous."

Sakura clenched her fists. "If it's really dangerous, why don't we report to the police that she's at the forest and missing?"

"Have you forgotten what the people think about her? Do you think the police would dare to enter the forest just to find her? Maybe they will be glad that she's gone."

Sakura's silent for a minute. Village people were so mean. Lady Tsunade was their fellow villager, a human not an evil like what they think. "Then let's find her."

Shizune shook her head. "I told you it's dangerous."

"Are you saying that you'll just sit here doing nothing? I thought you are worried? Trying to find her is better than waiting without knowing when she'll be back or worse, if she'll return or not!"

"Of course I'm worried! But she made me promise never to step in the forest whenever she's not around." She sobbed and Tonton cried.

_I'll find her_, Sakura thought in full determination.

* * *

Sakura gazed at the shadowy forest ahead her. It was early in the morning and the sun rose but it was strangely dark at the woods. She didn't manage to convince Shizune to look for Lady Tsunade during their conversation yesterday, but that didn't stop her from doing her will.

Since Shizune promised to visit her mother again this morning, she left a note on their kitchen table saying that she's gone to look for Lady Tsunade. She explained that she wanted to find the shaman not only to heal her mother, but also to because she's also worried about her, after all she's been close to her when she's younger, almost like her godmother. And while she's not around, she asked her to look for her mother. She was aware that it was dangerous but it's better to at least try to save her mother's life, than just sit around and watch her suffer.

Sakura tugged her red hoody jacket as a cold shivering wind blew. Her eyes flew from the dead trees which were oddly looked like monsters, down to the barb wires in front of her that served like fence to the restricted area, and then to the big signage on her right that says "Do not enter". But strangely, the words "Do not" has three diagonal lines that seemed like scratches and barely readable. The banner seemed to be grazed from behind based from its appearance and likely made by a huge clawed animal. Maybe a bear? No, it looked like something definitely a lot bigger since the ten feet tall signage was almost ripped.

But instead of to run and be frightened, she wanted to laugh. Maybe some prankster did that to scare away people. There's no animal with that big claws, more so a "mythical" beast. If there was, why didn't Lady Tsunade told Shizune what the beast looked like if she really saw it? And if she could go in and out the forest, everyone else could, too. People were just too scared to try since they were fed up with those ridiculous rumors.

Her eyes fell on the broken barb wire right beside the signage. Perhaps, that's how Lady Tsunade entered the forest.

She looked back at the village once more before stepping inside not knowing that pair of bloody red eyes was watching her from the core of the Forest of Death.

* * *

**Thanks for reading "****My Husband is a Nine-tailed Demon Fox". The story has barely began. ********Follow/Favorite and be updated on Sakura's adventure. And please don't forget to leave a review for me to know what you think about this chapter. ;)**

**Next Chapter: Nine Tailed Fox**

**PS.**

**Please vote for my sexy Sakura fan-art. Link is located at my profile. Thank you very much! :)**

**Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Nine Tailed Fox

**Hi, everyone! First of all, I wanna thanks everyone who read/followed/favorited/reviewed "My Husband is a Nine-tailed Demon Fox". Now here's the 2****nd**** chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nine Tailed Fox**

The first thing that came to Sakura's senses was the scent of grass. The wind blew and she heard the rustling of its tiny leaves, some touched her face. Her eyes fluttered and adjusted to her surroundings. She was lying on grassland.

"Where am I?" she asked to her self and slowly sat up. The last thing she remembered was she went inside the Forest of Death…

Her back stiffened as she recalled that the moment she lay a foot in, the whole forest seemed to move. The surroundings became wavy, distorted, blurry, then suddenly her world became black.

She stood up and surveyed her environment. She was on an open area. Green grasses were everywhere but she could see leafy trees on a distance.

She looked up as she heard birds chirping in the sky. There she saw two blue birds that seemed to be playing tag. "Wow," she breathed as the birds' feathers seemed to glow from the ray of the sun.

Her eyes followed the two and as soon that they were out of her sight, her eyes focused on the big clear blue sky. No clouds could be seen indicating a good weather. In fact, the sun was shining so bright and that made her wonder why she didn't feel hot though she wore a jacket. Not even a single sweat escaped her body.

But those didn't matter. Being on this grassland was also a big question mark. If she lost consciousness as she entered the forest, she must be lying near the entrance, right? Yet she's not. The entrance was nowhere to be seen as well as the dead trees. This place was lively and not lifeless like she saw before.

Well, lifeless or lively, she couldn't back out now. She needed to find Lady Tsunade and get out of this mysterious forest alive.

She grabbed her bag which she spotted beside her and began her search.

* * *

In the midst of the woods, hiding on the shadows, nine red-orange tails leisurely waved back and forth as he watched his prey's movements. It had been a long time since he had a new human guest, more so, a woman. His long rabbit like ears twitched, listening intently to every sound she made. His bloody-red eyes studied her features with fascination.

She had a petite body, creamy colored skin and she had a weird hair color. Pink. But most of all, she looked young. As a matter of fact, she was the first young woman to enter his forest. And that caught his attention. Why would a young lady go here? Wasn't she aware about him? Maybe.

He stretched his limbs and scraped his sharp claws on the ground like a cat. Perhaps it was the time for her to know who owned THIS forest she was trespassing.

He licked his lips and a huge grin showing his big canines flashed on his face. He was going to have fun with her.

* * *

Sakura put her compass to her pocket. The thing was useless. It couldn't point direction for its hand strangely kept on spinning, though she was sure that she checked that it was working before she packed it with her things. It was kind similar to her wristwatch which suddenly stopped on six-o-three AM, she thought that was the moment she went in the forest. She concluded that gadgets were not working inside this bizarre place.

She once again surveyed her environment. She was surrounded by leafy trees and the atmosphere was so calm. In fact, she was starting to think that this forest wasn't dangerous at all. All she saw were exotic plants, cheerful birds, playing squirrels, hopping rabbits, and other not ferocious animals. She wasn't able to see any trace of wild animals, more so, a beast.

Sakura grew suspicious. She couldn't help but to think that maybe Lady Tsunade was hiding something in that forest that was why she doesn't want Shizune to enter it or everyone else. The rumor that there's a beast in the forest was just used to keep people away from it. Those who entered the forest saw something that wasn't supposed to be seen that was why they weren't able to go back.

She shook her head. She shouldn't think like that. She knew Lady Tsunade was a good person. Maybe she had a better explanation about all the mystery of the forest. Her curiosity about the Forest of Death became another reason to find the shaman.

She inhaled fresh air and decided to take a break. She had been wandering around the forest for who-knows-how-long and her feet were starting to ache. She sat under a shade of a tree and roamed in her backpack. She caught a cup of instant ramen in her hand and sighed. Why did she bring this anyway? She didn't carry a pot with her to boil water. She put the thing back inside her bag and picked an easy open canned corned beef. She plucked the lid and its aroma filled the forest. She preferred it to be at least heated, but she had no way to cook in this forest, so she had no choice but to eat it like this. She took out a spoon she brought with her and about to dig in when she heard a rustling in the bushes near her. She became alert and her hand automatically fell on the dagger she bore on her hip. She instantly threw it on the bush when she heard a strange growl-like sound.

"Ow!" a male voice cried and a young man went out the bush. He has unruly bright blond hair and sun-kissed skin. He was wearing a black and orange jersey which has a cut in the left sleeve, obviously made by her dagger. He clutched his upper left arm as red stain started to smudge his clothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She immediately ran on his side. "I thought there's an animal trying to attack me." She tried to peer on his wound but he swatted her hands.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch," he answered haughtily, turning his head on the opposite direction. He tried to stand up but Sakura gripped his arm to stop him.

"Let me see it," she said firmly.

Still not looking back at her, he tried to get out of her hand but her hold didn't falter. "I told you it's – "

"I told you I want to see it."

"How annoying," he muttered, but Sakura ignored him.

"I'm not going to let you go unless you'll let me treat it."

There's a long moment of silence between them.

He huffed. "Fine, though there's no need for that."

Sakura smiled and patted his head. "Good boy. Now come here a second." She dragged him on where her bag was laying. Still holding his arm, she started to rummage on her things and get her small first aid kit. She looked back at him and found him still looking away. He seemed to be arrogant, but nevertheless, she was glad to see another human inside this forest.

"Are you just going to stare at me? I thought you want to tend my gash?" he asked without turning his head to her.

_How did he know that I'm looking at him?_ She thought and shrugged. _Never mind_. She moved closer and contemplated whether asking him to remove his jersey or not, but in the end, she guessed there was no need for that since the injury was visible enough for her. She proceeded on checking his wound. She was thankful that it wasn't deep. "I heard a weird growl back there that's why I thought you're some ferocious animal. I really apologize. I'm Sakura Haruno. What's your name?" she asked while cleaning his wound.

No answer.

"Hey?"

Still no response.

Sakura's eyebrows twitched. "Hey, I asked for your name!"

A familiar growl was heard trough the forest. It was the same as she heard a while ago. And now it came from…. Him?

Another growl and he clutched his stomach. His eyes fell on her neglected opened corned beef.

A smile crept on Sakura's face. "Are you hungry?"

He huffed. "Just finish what you're doing already, woman!"

She giggled and picked the food. "Here, you can have it." She handed it to him.

He looked oddly at the canned corned beef in his hands and sniffed it like a dog.

"Hey, I haven't taken a bite on that yet and more so, that's not expired, if that what bothers you," Sakura joked.

He just snorted before scooping the spoon dipped on it. He stared at it for a moment and brought it to his mouth. He stiffened for a second that Sakura thought he was poisoned but then gradually took larger bites. For a whim, the can in his hand was already empty.

Sakura bit her lower lip to contain a giggle. "Want more?" She handed him another can and proceeded on putting bandage on his arm.

He stared at the can carefully and Sakura thought he was analyzing it. She was about to think that he didn't know how to open it, when the lid popped. She didn't think she noticed him flicking the opener, yet she was not so sure since she was busy wrapping the bandage. When she was done, she pulled out another canned good from her bag and joined him eat. She just had taken a few bites when she heard him speak.

"Why are you here?" he suddenly asked.

She lifted her head and was greeted by his back. She rolled her eyes. "Are you talking to me?" she asked, not hiding her annoyance. Was there something wrong with her face that he didn't want to take glimpse on her even for a second?

"Of course, I'm talking to you! Who else do you think I am talking too?" he answered gruffly and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"It seems more like you're talking to the tree, you know? And will you please turn around? It's awkward to talk to your back."

He snorted. "Just answer my question, woman."

"Don't call me 'woman'. I have a name!"

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"Say my name first," she said stubbornly. "It's Sakura, if you forgot." She continued to eat.

"You!" he finally faced her out of irritation.

She smirked. She couldn't see his eyes due it were covered by his long hair, but the way his jaw was clenched, she knew he was pissed. She then noticed the weird lines in his cheeks. They looked like whiskers…

He growled under his throat and looked away. "Why are you here…." He asked once again and muttered under his breath before adding her name forcefully. "Sa-ku-ra?"

A smile crept into her lips and she giggled. He was sure stubborn, but in the end he always gave in to her will.

"What's funny?" he snarled.

"Oh, nothing. What is it again?"

"I asked what you are doing in a place like this," he said between gritted teeth. "Aren't you aware that there's a beast living in this forest?"

"A beast?" She blinked, and then guffawed. "Don't be silly! That's just a myth, an excuse to make people stay away from here – " She was cut off when he roared into laughter.

"Oh, you're wrong there, missy. The beast IS real," he said in a low dangerous tone that somewhat sent shivers in her spine.

"Oh, yeah? How did you know? Have you seen it?"

He smirked, revealing his sharp canines. "Yeah. It is a fox spirit. A nine tailed demon fox."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Their conversation would be continued on the next chapter. Sorry about it guys, but I hope you still liked this chapter since Naruto finally appeared. I promise you a FUN chapter next week.**

** Please continue reading "My Husband is a Nine-tailed Demon Fox" and find out how Sakura will end as the demon fox's wife. Follow/Favorite this story to be the first to know. And don't forget to leave a review for me to know what you think about this chapter. ;)**

**Next chapter: Hell**

**Know what would be Sakura's reaction on what the blond guy said. It's a full of fun chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hell

**Hi, everyone! First of all, I want to thank Decius23 for helping me out in this chapter! I owe you a lot. :)**

**Also,**** thanks to all who read/followed/favorited/reviewed "My Husband is a Nine-tailed Demon Fox"! Now here's the 3rd**** chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hell**

For one moment all Sakura could do was to stare in awe at this blonde guy in front of her. But not because of his words but rather...

"Oh my, what sharp teeth you have! Amazing!" she beamed at him.

He gawked at her, incredulous at what he heard, before a vein popped on his forehead. "Are you listening to me, woman?"

"Eh? Of course!"

"Then why are you - Ugh, never mind." Huffing, he looked away, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Her eyes landed on his fingernails and the awed expression gave away to disgust. "And what long nails you have. Eeww!"

The teen looked down, inspecting his fingernails before digging his hands into his pockets hiding them from view. "I take it that you don't believe that there is a demon fox living here in this forest?"

"I just believe what I can see with my own two eyes," she responded rather cockily.

Not knowing what to say, both fell silent for a few short moments.

"Be careful what you wish for, girl. If you happen to catch a glimpse at him you'll end up as his dinner. Oh, in fact he has been watching you the whole time, you know? And believe me, he thinks you're delicious."

Sakura just smiled at him. She knew he was just trying to scare her.

"Oh come on, I can't be delicious. I mean, I'm to skinny for his liking, see?" 'Proving' it by showing off her 'skinny' arms, still smiling at the boy trying to scare her off.

The blond guy just chuckled and stood up. "We will see. But if I were you, I would get out of this forest while he's feeling generous." He was about to walk into the bushes but Sakura's voice stopped him.

"I can't just leave the forest. I'm looking for someone here."

"Huh?" Blank faced he looked back at her, not knowing whom someone like this little girl was looking for in THIS forest.

"You've been asking me why I'm here, right? I'm looking for a woman. Blond hair, twin ponytails and fair skin. Looking rather young for her age and her name is Tsunade. Do you happen to know of her whereabouts?"

The blond boy closed his eyes, searching his memories for someone Sakura described before turning to her. Opening his eyes and with a thoughtful look in his face he stated, "Well I think I know someone whose name is Tsunade but she's an old hag with huge breasts."

At that Sakura's face heated up to match her pink hair. Though his eyes were hidden by his bangs, she could swear he was looking at her chest with rapt attention. She instantly crossed her arms to cover her, rather humble, breasts. "Pervert! You can't just say it like that in front of a girl! But yes you're right. They say she's around fifty though she looks far younger than that." Sakura then glared at him. "And YES she has a... impressive bust. Could you take me to her or at least show me direction?"

"No," he answered destroying the hopeful expression her face had taken on.

"What? Come on, I really need to find her!" She rose to her feet. "I will do everything you want just bring me to Lady Tsunade!" she pleaded, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Eyes widening a fraction and mouth open a bit more than usual the blond guy digested her plea before his demeanour changed. His face taking on an extremely sly look – it reminded her of a fox, Sakura thought with a shudder – before, with a fanged grin opening his mouth.

* * *

Carefully following her guide, Sakura's mind was constantly going over this blond guy's answer or, more correct, his demand. He agreed to take her to Lady Tsunade under one condition: She had to agree to one request made by him. Remembering his staring her bust with a shudder, she just knew what his reward would be. She had know that it wasn't wise to trust strangers but based on Lady Tsunade's description he gave there was a great possibility that he was saying the truth. She just hoped she was wrong and he wouldn't ask something... perverted from her.

"If you don't trust me, you could go back."

Startled, she looked up to see the blond guy looking at her with clear amusement in his face.

"I-I didn't say anything!" She didn't voice her thoughts, did she?

"I could sense your doubt. And the look on your face is obvious."

"It's just this part of the forest is kind off…creepy." She looked around her and found out that the forest seemed to darken. Was it evening already? She gazed up and found the clear blue sky from a while ago now covered by dark clouds. How could the good weather turn so gloomy all of a sudden?

A feral growl reached her ears and she immediately snapped her head around, her hand went to her dagger she bore on her hip as she saw a pair of glowing eyes to her right, shadowed through the distance.

Another growl was heard coming from her left and another pair of glowing eyes appeared. Soon she heard numerous snarls and uncountable pairs of eyes to her right and left. 'Wolves', she thought. Her heart raced as she looked to her blond guide who seemed to be oblivious to the wild creatures and their snarling and growling surrounding them.

Sakura quickened her pace to catch up with him. "Hey, do you see that? We're surrounded by wild animals," she whispered frantically.

"Yes. So?"

"What 'so'? We're could be attacked at any time and you're acting as if it wouldn't bother you?" she hissed.

The blond guy turned towards her and slowly a foxy grin crept on his face. Then, to her horror, he started to roar with laughter.

Panicking she covered his mouth with her pale hand. "Shut up! Are you insane? Now, we are going to be their dinner!" she hissed angrily. She glanced around her and, to her shock, found that they were now surrounded by a circle of a pack of grey wolves baring their fangs and saliva drooping from the wrinkle of their maws. She gulped. Now she started to believe that this place was indeed dangerous.

The blond lifted her hand from his mouth and chuckled. He continued to walk forward.

She tried to open her mouth to stop him but to her immense surprise, not a single wolf dared to attack him. In fact, they started to give way to him!

He looked back at her. "Are you going to stand there like still like a statue all day? I thought you want to find Tsunade?"

She looked to her left where a wolf was growling at her. Holding her dagger in her right hand, she carefully made her way to the crowd of wolves and jumped when one started to bark at her. She sprinted all the way towards this blond guy who had the audacity to laugh at her!

Oh, but that was just the beginning of her misery. Their encounter with wolves was followed with her being chased by three freaking monkeys that seemed to be fascinated with her hair because they tried to pull on strands of it until she began screaming at them scaring them off, her slipping on a muddy pond full of disgusting bullfrogs, being caught in the middle of a fight between a huge bear and an extra large tiger, almost getting trapped by a gigantic carnivorous plant, and finally having to run away from angry honey bees. And all the while, that blond bastard was walking ahead while laughing at her misfortunes.

Panting heavily, she eyed him furiously. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

He grinned while pointing behind her.

Turning, she saw a ten feet long Komodo dragon, hissing at her! It approached her and she couldn't do anything but to freeze in her place while mentally lamenting her choice to ever enter the blasted forest. She heard that this kind of giant lizard was venomous and attacked people in spite of not being provoked. She gulped and felt her heart speed up. The feeling of light raindrops on her stopped as saw the creature pass her, disappearing into the woods. She was about to release the breath she had been holding in when the feeling of the rain suddenly came back all the harder than before. Looking down at her, she saw that she was beginning get wet. She heard an irritating laughter and looking behind her she saw the blond guy clutching his stomach. He was standing under a huge leafy tree protecting him from the rain while laughing at her misfortune.

Her right eye began to twitch and her right hand formed into a fist. She was taking back what she said that this place was dangerous. This place was hell.

* * *

Due to the hard rain it was decided by the two to stay under the huge tree for the rest of the night. It had a hole that was spacious enough for at least five people so it wasn't as could as staying directly under the tree.

"There!" Sakura happily exclaimed after successfully making a little fire out of the twigs she found inside which seemed to be part of a nest of whatever animal lived here before.

Her blond companion just looked at the fire with fascination. "Warm! How did you do this?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "You mean made fire out of the twigs? With a lighter of course!"

"May I see that?"

She handed it to him, wondering. '_Hasn't he seen a lighter before? What a weirdo!'_

He inspected the lighter, just like with the canned corned beef. Then he turned the switch on and off with a smirk.

"Hey, don't play with that." She snatched it back and put it inside her bag. She then pulled out some dry clothes. It was a good thing that her bag was waterproof. "Now, you turn around because I will change."

He didn't budge. "Why?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm going to change!"

He snorted and crossed his arms. "And? What's the big deal with that? It's not like you have something impressive to hide. "

Her heating up she screamed at him, "Just turn around! I'm freezing if you didn't know yet!"

"Fine. But make it quick. I'll count to nine." He smirked foxily and turned around.

"What?"

"One."

Sakura panicked. "Hey, why didn't you make it up to te– "

"Two."

"Not so fast!" She hurriedly undressed.

"Three. Four. Five."

She snarled. "I'm going to kill you!" She speedily put some on pants.

"Six. Seven. Eight."

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" She hastily put her arms out the shirt and threw it over her head.

"Nine."

She screamed as her head popped out the shirt.

He turned back to her and he still had that irritating fox-smile on his face!

"I hate you," she panted, face flushed. She glared at him while he just laughed.

She looked down her shirt to see that she was wearing it inside out. "Oh great!" she groaned before fumbling with her bag a bit to get something to eat. She put out some chocolate and munched. She turned to her guide when she heard a sniff.

"And where's mine?" he pouted.

She rolled her eyes and took another bar out of her bag, throwing it to him. Catching it in his mouth like a dog fetching a stick he ripped the wrapping of the bar. He then took a bite before mewling in delight and staring to eat the chocolate with more fervour.

After eating, they both silently stared at the fire before Sakura suddenly asked a question to break the deafening silence that reigned between the two of them.

"How do you know Lady Tsunade?"

At first, he seemed to not hear her as he didn't answer right away. She was just about to repeat her question when he finally spoke up. "I had seen her couple of times. She collects herbs here in the forest."

"Oh. I take it that she also knows you, too?"

"Yeah." Was the short answer.

"So, you speak with her?"

"Not much."

She nodded to herself. He seemed not so social. "You said you've seen her couple of times here. Are you here often?"

"Yeah."

Annoyed but not showing it, Sakura tried to get some more information out of her stoic, annoying and oddly hermitical travelling companion.

"Are you living somewhere near the forest? But I have never seen you in the village before. Are you a traveler? "

"I don't live in the village and no, I'm not a traveler."

_'Grrr_'."Okay. So, why are you here?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "I don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"Because, I don't know. One day I just woke up inside the forest and here I am."

"Then how long have you been here?"

The blond guy just sighed, "I don't know."

"Will you stop saying that?" she replied annoyed.

"But that's the truth. I don't know. I have absolutely no idea of how long I have been here."

"Then why don't you just get out of this freaking forest if you don't know why you're here at the first place?"

"I – "

"And please don't say you don't know."

"I can't."

She looked up at him and maybe it was because of the light but she thought she saw his eyes glistening red through his bangs. "What?" she asked stupified.

"Because, I can't. I tried to get the hell out of the woods many times before but it is like there is a force that keeps me inside of this forest."

"Wha – "

"And will you stop saying 'what'?"

Sakura was speechless. Maybe the other people who entered the forest were trapped inside like him. But how could it be that Lady Tsunade could get out?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Next Chapter: Paradise**

**All I could tell is there will be a little bit romance in this chapter. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Paradise

**Hi, everyone! ****Thanks to all who read/followed/favorited/reviewed "My Husband is a Nine-tailed Demon Fox"! ****Sorry for the late update! Happy New Year to all!**  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Paradise**

Dark aura seemed to surround a certain pink haired girl a she stomped her way throughout the forest. She was gritting her teeth as she walked with speed, ahead of her blond companion.

"Hey, do you know where Tsunade is and you're walking ahead of me?" he queried.

The question made Sakura halt. She tightened her clutch on her backpack strap and snapped her head towards the irritating guy. "Then walk faster, you idiot! And make sure to take me to Lady Tsunade fast! Remember that you owe me big time!" she yelled. She gritted her teeth upon remembering the cause of her bad mood…

***Flashback***

Sakura woke up at the shuffling noise beside her. She lifted her head that was resting on her knee, since she slept in sitting position last night, and looked to her right. Her eyes widen at what she saw. The blond guy's head was inside her bag and empty cans and food wrappers were scattered everywhere. "What the hell…"

He pulled his head out upon hearing her voice and turned towards her. "Oh, hi," he said and licked his lips. His face was full of small bits of _her_ food he ate. Her blood immediately boiled.

"Hi your face! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Eating," he stated the obvious. He dug his hand inside an open ramen cup he held on his other hand and bit the brittle noodles. "Delicious," he muttered between crunches.

Her eyebrow twitched. He was eating an uncooked ramen! But that was not what fumed her. "You ate my food!" she screeched.

"I'm hungry," he answered and munched again.

She snatched her bag and peered inside. Her eyes widen in horror upon learning that only one chocolate bar was left from her stock. Her body trembled in anger. "You… You ate all of it!" she shrieked.

"Not all. I left one for you."

Her bubbles popped. "One? You. Left. Only. One. Of. My. Food! You bastard!"

***End of Flashback***

How dare him to eat all her food! That self-centred idiot! He didn't even thought about her!

"Jeez, are you still angry because I ate your stuff? I can hunt down a rabbit for you if you're really that hungry," the blond said.

Rabbit? She shivered at the thought of roasting such an adorable thing, more so making it breakfast. "I don't eat rabbits!"

"Deer then? Or maybe a buffalo?"

"I don't want any of those! Just go ahead and bring me to Lady Tsunade!" she yelled.

He stared at her. "Why do you want to see Tsunade badly?"

Her feature softened upon remembering her mother. "Because my mother needs her. She's sick and Lady Tsunade is the only one who could cure her. That's why I'll do anything to find her! "

"You're mother is that important to you? That you went inside this dangerous forest?"

"She's everything I have. I love her so much. I can't stand to just watch her suffer without doing anything," she said. Her voice cracked but she didn't let herself cry in front of him.

He didn't say anything and walked past her to lead the way.

She let out a deep breath to calm herself before following him. She then dug into her pocket and took out her last chocolate bar, her only breakfast. She peeled out its wrapper it and took a bite. Her mood seemed to lighten a little as the chocolate melted on her mouth. Sweets never fail to make her feel better. She was chewing the last bit of her chocolate when he suddenly halted, making her bump on his back. "Hey! Why did you stop?" she asked annoyingly but he didn't respond. She stepped to her right, since he was blocking her view, to find out what were ahead them that made him stop. "What's the – " her voice was cut upon seeing a that they were standing at the edge of a cliff.

"We need to go to the other side," he informed her.

"What!?"

He turned his head towards her. "You heard me."

"But… How?" She looked at the gap between the two cliffs that looked like more than five meters.

"We need to jump."

"You gotta be kidding me!" she exclaimed. She waited for him to grin but he didn't.

"I'm not."

She gulped at the seriousness of his voice. "Isn't there any other possible route to get to the other side?"

"If there's other easier route, I wouldn't have gone here on the first place."

Her eyes trailed down on the gap of cliff. If they'll fall, they'll die on this height. And it was impossible to jump that distance!

"Don't you worry, I won't let you fall," he said and crouched down. "Get into my back."

She hesitated.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Trust me."

His smile made her feel assured. It was not like those annoying grin of his. Unconsciously, her lips curved into a little smile and went on his back, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just make sure that you could land on the other side safely," she said haughtily and he laughed.

"C'mon, I wouldn't have known that Tsunade was there if I couldn't." He slipped his hands under her thighs and gripped firmly. "Now hold tight."

She did what he told and took a deep breath. What they were about to do was dangerous but oddly, she was more excited than nervous. Maybe because she believed in him that they would make it on the other side in one piece.

He took few steps back and ran forward. "Here we go!" he said and leapt off.

She shut her eyes and screamed, grip tightening around him.

* * *

Sakura's nose scrunched at the sweet fragrance around her. '_Flowers?'_ Her eyes fluttered and she propped her self up. She was under a huge cherry blossom tree with pink petals scattered under her. Wind blew and the petals danced around her. It was beautiful. She smiled but it immediately turned into gape as her gaze went ahead. There were colourful flowers and butterflies were everywhere and there was a clear lake with a magnificent waterfall on the background. She slowly stood up admiring the scenery. '_Am I dreaming? What am I was doing in such place?_ _The last thing I remember was we jumped to the cliff and everything went blank. Did we fall? Am I already dead? Maybe I died, because this place was such a paradise...'_

She snapped out from her stupor when she caught a mouth-watering aroma of something being roasted. Her stomach growled and her eyes followed where the scent was coming from.

Not far away from her she saw a fire that roasting a huge boar. Sitting beside it was her blond companion and his head was looking at her direction. "Oh, you're finally awake," he said. "Come over here quick before I eat all of this up."

She did what he said and sat across him. "Where are we?" she asked.

"On the other side. You passed out so I took the opportunity to hunt for lunch. I used your lighter to make fire anyway. Oh, I guess this one's already ready. Here." He gave her a piece of meat.

She looked at the thing for a moment.

"Don't you eat boars? C'mon, I saw people before that eat roasted boars."

"Well, I guess they just taste like pigs." She gingerly took a small bite and chewed. It didn't taste bad. She was so hungry that she then started to eat eagerly. "So you saw other people here aside from Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

He seemed to think for a while. "Um, yeah. But that's quite long time ago. People barely come here nowadays."

"Where are those people that you've seen now?"

"Dead."

Her eyes widen and she almost choked with her food.

"Do you think you could survive in this deadly forest for long? You're just lucky you escaped death a while ago." He chuckled. "It's called Forest of Death for a reason you know."

She grimaced as she remembered how she miraculously survived all those her breath-taking adventure in this forest with this guy. "No offense but how come you're still alive?"

"I'm lucky," he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes then noticed that he was not eating. "Why are you not having a bite?"

"Nah. That one's for you."

"So you're making up for eating my food?" she teased. "Don't worry, I'm not a glutton. I can't eat all of these. You can have some."

He stared at her for a while and smirked. "If you really insist," he said and leaned towards her. Before she knew it she felt the side of her lips got warm and wet. "Yum," he said with a grin.

Her face went red. Did he just lick her? "W-wha?" she stuttered.

"Oh, you got a piece of meat over there too." He leaned once more but this time she pushed him.

"You!" she said in dangerous tone. She tried to pummel him but he was able to dodge. But she wouldn't let it him get away with that so she ended up chasing him throughout the flower field. "Come back here!"

He just laughed.

_'He runs fast!'_ She thought.

He ran around the cherry blossom tree but when she followed him, he was nowhere to be seen.

"What the? Where did he go?" she asked to herself. She shrieked and looked down when something bit her hand. There he was, sitting on his heels with a mischievous grin.

"Raawr!" he growled playfully and bit her hand again.

She jerked it away and her instinct told her to run. So she did and he chased her. Their roles were reversed now! But she didn't mind, in fact she seemed to enjoy it. When was the last time she played tag?

They ran from each other for some time and now she started to get exhausted. She stopped at the edge of the lake. "Time out…" she said, panting, and she sat down. She scooped fresh water to her hands and take a sip.

He crouched next to her but didn't drink anyway. He didn't seem to be exhausted though. He was not panting nor sweating. He just stared at her with a smirk.

She looked at his expression on the reflection on the lake. "Don't look at me like that. I still want to hit you," she said and rose up.

He grinned and did the same. But before she could raise her fist to his face he had pushed her and she toppled to the lake, making a huge splash. He laughed.

She resurfaced the water, gasping for air. She glared at him and yanked his leg, making him join her. Now it was her time to laugh but it was cut shortly as he didn't resurface after a few seconds. She shrieked as she was pulled down the lake.

She opened her eyes through the water and was greeted by the most beautiful pair of eyes she had seen in her entire life. His face was near her and he was looking at her intently with those ruby eyes. She almost got lost with his fascinating orbs but when he grinned playfully, she woke up from her trance. She immediately swam away from him but she could sense he was catching up. They continued their tag at the sea like fishes but she immediately resurfaced after a while, gasping for air.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt him put his arms around her waist. She braced her self to be pulled down again, but this time he just used her to cling on. He resurfaced in front of her, panting. Her hand unconsciously went over his shoulder for support and the other went to his face to brush away his wet hair that was covering his eyes. She held her breath upon seeing his eyes. They were really red and beautiful…

She had no idea how long she had been staring at him when she noticed that their faces were just inches apart. Her heart beat so fast like it would explode any minute and she unconsciously tightened her grip on his shoulders. She opened her mouth to say his name, but she realized that she still didn't know it.

His warm breath fanned over her face and his eyes now half lidded.

She closed her eyes in anticipation.

Then she felt her right ear being bit.

Her eyes automatically flew open with a yelp and she saw him swimming towards the edge. Did she just think he was going to kiss her? Her face grew hot upon realizing what just happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Next Chapter: Mate**

**What do you think this is about? ;)**


End file.
